The invention relates to a photographic ground-glass plate camera comprising an image carrier and a lens carrier which both are pivotable about an axis extending vertically in the normal position of use of the camera, and are connected each to a slide, which slides are supported on a camera base for displacement relative to each other in the direction corresponding to the basic position of the lens, of the optical axis.
Cameras of this kind are built on the principle of an optical bench. Lens carrier and image carrier are frequently laterally displaceable in addition, and pivotable about a horizontal axis. They are relatively bulky and therefore employed mostly in studios, even though they are equally well suited for outdoor picture taking.
To be able to accommodate such cameras for transportation in a portable case, the camera base is frequently made extensible. Lens carrier and image carrier are turned through 90.degree., thus brought into a position parallel to the camera base, so that a flat form is obtained suitable for accommodation in a case. With prior art cameras, however, this is possible only upon removing the bellows and displacing the image carrier and lens carrier toward each other until they extend side by side in their turned positions. This requires an elongated, unhandy suitcase.